Citizens of the Uglyverse
The citizens of the Uglyverse are a special collection of uglies that were all introduced in 2011. They are apparently "those uglies in the background." There are 20 of them total. All of them are: Brad Luck Brad is one lucky guy. Well for starters you’re reading his tag. What a lucky break! The next thing you know, you guys will be sitting across from each other sending text messages to other people far away, just like they do in the movies! Horray for Hollywood! He’s also lucky because you know how silly that sounds. Nopy Nopy is small. Nopy is tiny. Nopy is a wee lad. Nopy is HUGE! That’s right! He may be small on the outside, but has big things going on on the inside! Big dreams, big ideas, and big plan for the two of you. You’re into being a part of something big, right? Well then follow little Nopy. He’ll make it happen for you. Big time! Meetso Meetso is a socialite. He likes being with the “in” crowd. Obviously your in the “in” crowd by the looks of your selection in fashion. To him, everyone is "in" as long as they feel they are. Oh and forget the text message stuff, if possible Meetso would like to meet your buddies in person. Text messages never have snacks to share, right? Quippy Quippy is a very happy girl. She brings a smile with her everywhere she goes. OK so she smiles on the inside, but just being around her makes everyone feel joy, with little rainbows coming out and hearts pouring out of all 3 eyes. Wait, that’s gross. Anyway, yay she’s one happy girl. Querit Querit is a middle of the road sort of fella. Not too hot, not too cold. Not too spicy, not too much ice. Well that’s during the week. On the weekend, Querit is a case of dynamite! One minute he’s considering signing up for the gym, and the very next thing you know, KAPLOW!…he’s playing role playing RPG games in the basement! Wild! Sour Corn Gerry Berry Gerry Berry is good at stuff. What kind of stuff? You know how you’re good at the few things you know to do and all that? Yeah well Gerry Berry invented that. But Gerry Berry also has a softer side. Turn him over. See? Nice, huh. Ok that’s enough. Thumba Crumba |} Thumb Crumba is the best. He doesn’t win…he won. He isn’t a contender. He already contended. You know the big race coming up next year? Won it. You know how they have tryouts next week? Made the team already. You know how we have that one little empty hole inside which brings tears when we think about it? No? Please help Thumb Crumba. LOL fake! He won! Langis Langis thinks whales are real. I know…roll eyes time. Anyway, call him a wacky guy but he really thinks whales exist. Just don’t ask him why you’ve only seen blurry photos of whales or why they don’t just swim up onto the lawn and say hi. Or why only swimmers see them. Just hold his hand and be there for him. Gleno Gleno likes to ride bikes. Wanna ride bikes? Ok well have fun, remember to wear your helmet. Gleno and his pal Sour Corn spend their days discussing the meaning of life, ponder on the existence of whales, and like to write sci-fi stories about humans, if there is such a thing. Since you kinda look like one, would you let him hang for a bit? A few years would do. Couple of decades would rock. Thanks. Wrey Wrinko Dude! No way bro! Serious? Woooaaaaahhh! For real? No wait wait wait…wait…Dude!!!!! No way bro! Dude! No way bro! Serious? Woooaaaaahhh! For real? No wait wait wait…wait… Zoltan Zolto Zoltan Zolto pretty much keeps to himself. Kinda like you. See, before you raise an eyebrow…think about it. Did you go around telling everyone how awesome you are today? Well neither did Zoltan Zolto. Wow you guys are birds of a feather, huh. Zoltan Zolto also keeps his snack secrets to himself, but would be willing to share if you are. Indrid Indrid is not the boss. He’s not the assistant manager. He’s the hard working cog in the machine who gets the job done. The unsung hero. The everyugly. He’s the Uglydoll you can share a vat of orange juice with while talking about life, and how chocolate doesn’t go with orange juice. Jay Jdizzy Jay Jdizzy is a total show off. He likes to flaunt his special skills and make sure you know all about his unique talents. Up until now he’s been working alone, but perhaps you would be interested in forming a sort of show off partnership with him? The two of you would be unstoppable! All things are possible! Ok you go first. Big Breny Big Brenny is a big shot. If you know him, you can be sure all will be OK. What dat? For example, he can hook you up with all natural cookies in the middle of the night when the stores are closed. Now that’s power you can’t buy. Hey and you know what? Big Brenny’s love can’t be bought either, much like yours. See? You guys have a lot in common. Same same same! Glary Glen Glary Glen doesn’t want you touching her stuff. If you can deal with that, you’ll get along just fine. There’s just one problem though. She doesn’t have any stuff. So if she can borrow some of your stuff, and then you promise not to touch it while she’s borrowing it, you guys should really hit it off. Oh and she doesn’t like the dark so much. So if you can kinda hug her really tight at night or when driving through tunnels, that would be great. Unless your the one driving…then no. Does that work for you? Jayberry Jayberry is a salesman. Want to pay a little bit? Jayberry is going to help you pay a lot more for it but in little bits, so you don’t feel like you paid a lot for a little. Does that sound ok? A little? No? Darn! Ok well Jayberry is not a GOOD Salesman. Maybe he needs to cut down on sounding like a total scammer? Could be. He means well. Perhaps he just needs to be loved and cared for? Want to pay a little bit, but in 1000 installments? Ok no no. Small Timer Small Timer works down in the tiny office right by the exit. He keeps long hours, does a great job, and get zero glory or reward. You know what that means…You got that right…PARTY TIME! Please join Small Timer on his fantastic adventures as he expresses his wild side and devours the wonders life has to offer. Wonders such as dry toast, no butter. Recky What, you got a problem? No? Well Recky does. He is in desperate need of someone who is willing to listen to his stories and dreams. But not just listen, like the way the radio listens when you have it on “off”. Recky is looking for a pal who knows where he’s coming from. You know, like how when you go to the store to buy an extension cord but come back with bags of snacks and toys, and you forgot all about the extension cord? Hey, life can get tough, we all need a little back up from time to time. So Greeno So Greeno is the life of the party! Especially when it’s the kind the kind of party thrown by the quiet bookworm club! Woo hoo! Turn to page 12! Ok everybody, book mark where you left off! See? Part animal.